


Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

by smallerontheoutside (theinvisiblequestion)



Series: Playlist [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblequestion/pseuds/smallerontheoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's totally fine that Clarke is kissing some other guy. It's been months. It's fine. Really.</p><p>(Inspired by Panic! at the Disco's song of the same name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

Bellamy does his best to think about anything that isn’t Clarke. He writes five new songs, all of them about lying. He maxes out his overtime at work for the first time _ever_. He finally fixes the engine in his truck, which he’s been meaning to do for months. He and the guys get one of their rare _real_ gigs, complete with an aftershow. Jasper eats up the attention, and even though Bellamy tries to go back to his usual practice of picking one lucky groupie to make out with in a dark corner, he finds himself looking for _blonde and angry_.

Two months after the diner fiasco, Bellamy sees her walking down Main Street on the arm of a guy Bellamy can only describe as a rich kid, dressed in a light gray suit with a dark shirt underneath, hair styled back from his face. Clarke is dolled up, too, the same way she always was after one of her mother’s dinner engagements. He only sees her for a moment before he looks away, but he sees distaste in her posture.

When they’ve walked past him, Bellamy chances another look, just in time to see them kissing on the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. It shouldn’t bother him—they haven’t seen each other in months, and even then they didn’t declare themselves any kind of exclusive—but the way she responds to him despite her distaste not ten seconds ago makes him a little sick to his stomach.

Fancy Boy gets in his fancy, double-parked car and drives away, and Clarke turns and walks into the coffee shop.

“Hey, Wick,” Bellamy calls to the pair of feet sticking out from under the car they’re working on. “I’m gonna take a break real quick. You good here?”

“Don’t take too long; I’m gonna need a hand here pretty soon.”

“You got it.” Bellamy wipes his hands on the cleanest rag he can find and heads across the street.

The doorbells jingle when he opens the door, and Harper gives him a smile. “Hey, Bellamy. You want a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, please.” He pulls a dollar bill out of his pocket and drops it on the counter. He grits his teeth and doesn’t look around the coffee shop, even though he knows Clarke’s there. She can see him, too; he saw her when he walked in. He takes out his phone and opens a random app and pretends to be busy.

He walks out of the coffee shop with his coffee and zero acknowledgement from Clarke. Wick asks for his help right after he gets back to the car shop, and Bellamy slides under the hood with a wrench.

“So, who’s at the coffee shop?” Wick asks as they work.

“Harper.”

“Not what I meant.”

“The girl from the bar.”

“Carrie? Cassie? What was her name?”

“Clarke.”

“Right.” Wick drops his flashlight and it goes rolling away, heedless of the curses he’s throwing at it. Bellamy chases it down, and comes face-to-face with Clarke.

“Are you pretending I don’t exist now?” Clarke asks.

Bellamy puts a hand to his ear. “Do you hear something, Wick?”

Clarke swats his arm for that.

“Look, I know our—whatever it was—it was fun, and then it was over.” Bellamy shrugs. “It wasn’t serious. You said it yourself about a hundred times. And you’ve obviously got someone else to have fun with now, someone your mom probably approves of. So congrats on that.”

Clarke snorts. “He’s not—we don’t do that.”

Bellamy laughs. “Right. Sure. Look, princess, I’m at work, so if you’ll excuse me…” He takes the flashlight and crawls back under the car.

* * *

Clarke brings her car in the next week, claiming it’s making a “weird noise.” He can tell just by looking at her car that she doesn’t usually take it to a main-street shop, but Wick’s not going to let him refuse a customer. She has her friend with her again, the gimpy one, who takes the liberty of walking underneath the other car, the one on the lift, and in a matter of minutes, she’s arguing with Wick about the best way to fix it.

Bellamy finishes with Clarke’s car in less than twenty minutes, and he goes to the coffee shop to find Clarke. Before he gets in the door, he sees Clarke hanging out around the corner of the building, just out of sight of the car shop. She grabs him by the arm and yanks him toward her, and then she’s kissing him, hands wandering where they please.

“What—what are you doing?” he asks when her mouth moves to his jaw and his neck.

Clarke tangles her fingers in his hair and yanks him down toward her, and he pushes her away.

“Clarke! Seriously!”

She huffs, annoyed. “Sorry.” She shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. “There’s this big party thing coming up and I have to go and my mom’s trying to force me into bringing a date and—“ She sighs. “It doesn’t matter,” she says. “Look, I’m really sorry about what happened at the diner. I just didn’t want my mom to know I was sneaking out to meet a _boy_. I’d never hear the end of it.”

Bellamy snorts. “Right. Look, Clarke, I know it wasn’t serious, but you could have at least been honest.” He shakes his head. “Your car’s fixed. I have to get back to work.”

He gives Wick the information and lets him handle the fees while Bellamy gets under the hood of the car they’ve been working on all day. The other girl is still staring up at the workings, and when Clarke walks out of the office, she says, “Tell your pal Raven says it’s the transmission, will you?”

“It’s not the transmission!” Wick calls from the office.

Raven laughs as she follows Clarke out of the shop. “It totally is!”

(It _is_ the transmission, of course, but Wick will never admit it.)


End file.
